


[fan vid]Deadpool/Daredevil/Spiderman-Good Guys (Don't Wear Red)

by a_gan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fan Vid, Gen, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gan/pseuds/a_gan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So tell your mama and papa,<br/>Sometimes good guys don't wear white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fan vid]Deadpool/Daredevil/Spiderman-Good Guys (Don't Wear Red)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @_honeybugs for allowing me to use her amazing GIFs.
> 
> Fandom: Marvel
> 
> Music:  
> PULLEY - Good Guys Don't Wear White (Standell-Minor Threat Cover)
> 
>  
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any footage or music used in this video. This fan-vid is non-profit and made for fun only. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
